Solamente a tu lado
by Joey-Gertbliz
Summary: Dawn ama prefundamente a Ash pero el no le corresponde por que esta enamorado de alguien mas, ¿que hara la chica para tratar de conquistarlo?


Este es el primer Fic que escribo sobre Ash y Dawn, es un pearlshipping aunque paresca que no lo es, si les gusta dejes comentarios y seguire subiendo mas capitulos.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**-Te Extraño-**

El chico de la gorra roja tomó el auricular del videotelefóno de el centro pokémon – hola, cuanto tiempo a pasado – su voz se escuchaba entusiasmada pero algo melancólica – esta bien, yo les digo – hubo una pausa algo extensa antes de que el chico volviera a hablar – esta bien, yo te hablo mañana temprano… si, yo también – el chico colgó el auricular y se quedo pensativo un momento.

Ash, ¿te sucede algo amigo? – Brock se acerco a su amigo al verlo tan callado y metido en sus pensamientos, cosa que no era muy común en Ash - ¿de quien era la llamada?

Ash se levantó y le pidió a Brock que lo acompañara un momento afuera – veras –hablo por fin el chico de la gorra estando afuera – quien hablo fue May.

Eso es bueno – agrego felizmente su amigo – ya tiene tiempo que no tenemos noticias de ella y Max.

Si, siempre es bueno tener noticias de los viejos amigos, pero… - bajo la mirada.

Ya veo que sucede – dijo brock al ver la expresión de su amigo – lo que pasa es que sigues sintiendo algo por ella ¿no es así Ash?

La verdad es… – el dueño de pikachu se dio la vuelta miro el cielo estrellado – la verdad es que no puedo olvidarla Brock, cada día pienso en ella, en como estará, que estará haciendo, si le ira bien en los concursos y realmente quiero verla pero a la vez no lo se.

¿Te hablo para que se vieran? – pregunto Brock

¡Eh! – se dio la vuelta para ver e frente a su amigo – si, quiere que vallamos todos durante dos semanas a Petalburg en la región Hoen ya que va a ser el festival de la cuidad en estos días.

¿Y tú que dices Ash? – Le pregunto su amigo poniéndole una mano en el hombro - ¿vamos?

Si quiero ir pero… - el muchacho bajo de nuevo la mirada – me preocupa Dawn, ella…

Ella te quiere – interrumpió Brock – y no quieres que te vea con May.

Yo quiero a Dawn, pero de diferente manera, ella es como una alumna y una buena amiga, pero no la quiero como a May

Y ¿no quieres lastimarla?

Así es – contesto Ash – ella es una niña muy linda pero no puedo verla como una pareja y temo que si me ve con May se entristezca.

Mira Ash – le dijo Brock – ella estará bien, además tú quieres a May y ella a ti así que opino que deberían verse y hablar ya Dawn tendrá que entender después.

Tienes razón – el chico de la roja empezó a caminar de regreso al centro pokémon – vallamos a ciudad petalburg.

Dentro del centro pokémon una linda chica de cabello azul observaba a sus dos amigos en especial al chico de la gorra roja desde una ventan en el segundo piso – oye piplup – miro muy sonriente a su compañero pokémon – dime, ¿tu crees que algún día Ash se de cuenta de lo que siento y se fije en mi? – el pokémon pingüino hizo ademán de que así sería y la chica le sonrió – gracias piplup, además no tengo de que preocuparme, se que el se dará cuenta – Dawn sonrió para si misma y volvió a ver por la ventana para ve como sus amigos regresaban al centro pokémon.

A la mañana siguiente a muchos kilómetros de distancia el teléfono sonaba en casa del Norman, el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Petalburg y padre de May. Este contesto el teléfono - ¡Ah! Hola Ash, cuanto tiempo

Hola señor Norman – saludo el chico muy contento – ¿se encuentra May en casa?

Si deja le aviso – Norman dejo el teléfono y subió a avisarle a su hija que tenia una llamada de ash, la chica al escuchar esto bajo corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo y tomo el teléfono

Hola Ash – saludo la chica muy entusiasmada

Hola May – saludo el joven de la gorra

¿Ya les dijiste a los demás de venir a Hoen para el festival?

Si, y todos estudiemos de acuerdo en que será bueno tomar un descanso e ir para petalburg – respondió la pregunta de la chica muy entusiasmado.

Que bien – exclamo ella muy feliz.

Tomaremos un barco en dos horas y estaremos por allá mañana por la tarde

Esta bien –dijo – yo los estaré esperando en el puerto de la cuidad.

Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana –se despidió el joven entrenador – me saludas a Max.

May colgó el teléfono, se sentía muy entusiasmada por que dentro de un día volvería a ver a Ash Ketchum – Ash te extraño tanto, y por fin podré verte de nuevo, estoy tan feliz – se dijo a si misma.

Del otro lado de la línea telefónica en ciudad Corazonada en la región Sinnoh Ash estaba aun sentado frente al teléfono mientras Dawn lo observaba desde las escaleras.


End file.
